


Happy New Year

by inspiredissue



Category: Spies Are Forever
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short Story, good luck, i didn’t spellcheck this, or proofread, surprise, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredissue/pseuds/inspiredissue
Summary: Curt Mega will be the first person to admit that long distance is hard. Him and his boyfriend, Owen, usually battle their circumstance with FaceTime and texting. But, on New Years Eve, Owen can’t call. According to him, he’s celebrating with family. Bullshit.
Relationships: Curt Mega/Owen Carvour
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> It’s midnight oh my god 
> 
> I didn’t proofread so have fun !!

Ice clinks and spins as the glass sitting on the coffee table is refilled with liquor. A TV provides the only light in the apartment as it broadcasts the New Years Eve special. It’s currently a mere hour away from midnight and the host seems much more excited than the person watching. Curt is slouched on his run down couch, feet propped on the coffee table in front of him. The glass in his hands is already half-empty. His phone lays on one of the couch’s arms, face down. He keeps waiting for it to ring, though he’s not sure why. Owen had said he wouldn’t be able to call, he was going to be with family. And of course Curt supported him because what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t? But he would be lying if he said a part of him didn’t wish the two were on a call and celebrating the holiday together. Their conversations are already rare enough, Owen being halfway across the world and all. They barely talked and when they did, they were both too tired to form complete sentences. They did their best, though, and that somehow made it more special.

But, God, the things Curt would give to see Owen. 

Curt watches the screen with half-lidded eyes, absently wondering if the bundled crowd in New York are paid to be this excited or if they’re genuinely happy for this to be going on. He sure as hell isn't. The turn of the year is always disappointing. You make resolutions to be a better person but end up falling off a week into January. Then you go back to work because the holiday break is over and waste away at a desk for a full, boring year. Then the cycle repeats. 

He looks at his glass, now empty. Maybe he had drank too much. Owen would normally stop him around his third or fourth glass, telling him it wouldn’t be worth it the following morning. But damn Owen, he isn’t here to boss Curt around. He was partying with family and is probably fast asleep by now, not even bothering to send Curt a text. Bastard. 

The liquor bottle is emptied as Curt pours himself another drink, downing half of it immediately. The TV in front of him swims slightly but Curt ignores it. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with the lack of Owen. 

It’s now only a minute until the ball drops. Both the crowd and host are brimming with excitement as they count down. Curt takes another drink. Fuck them. Fuck them and their chanting, their excitement, their boyfriends who live with them and wouldn’t miss New Years. Who decided to give them everything and Curt nothing? What kind of world is that? 

30 seconds left.

A knock sounds at the door. 

Curt squints, wondering who the hell would be visiting him at this hour. Oh. Probably Tatiana. 

He stands, catches his balance, and heads over the door. The handle twists in his grip and the door swings open, revealing…

“Owen?” Curt breathes, suddenly sober. In front of him stands none other than the man himself in all of his 6 foot glory. Curt blinks a few times, confused. “But you— you live on a different continent. How are you here?”

“I took a plane, love”. He smiles, placing his hands on Curt’s shoulders. “Happy New Year.” And they kiss right there in the doorway, the sound of people cheering echoes from inside. The kiss tastes like the remnants of airline alcohol and cheap soda but Curt can’t care less. Owen is here. Owen. The man he’s been in a long-distance relationship with for almost a year and hasn’t seen in person since they met. The man he falls in love with every time they call or text. The man who bought a plane ticket and flew over 3 hours, jet lag be damned, and sped over to Curt’s apartment just in time for New Years. God. How did Curt manage to find someone like him? 

When they separate, Curt stares up at him. Bags sag under his eyes and exhaustion seems to drip off of him. But he’s smiling and no matter how tired he is, that smile is genuine. Curt can’t help but grin back as he places another kiss to Owen’s mouth. 

“Happy New Year.” Curt says through the kiss

“Happy New Year.”


End file.
